No Meddling Needed
by shadowcat15
Summary: Emily watches the interaction between Rory and Logan in 'The Party's Over'.


No Meddling Needed by shadowcat15

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Gilmore Girls. And Gideon Prewett belongs to J.K. Rowling.

The party was not Emily's best, but not the worst either. She had introduced Rory to some fine young gentlemen this evening, and only hoped that her granddaughter took her subtle hints and dated one of them. _Any_ of the men who attended tonight were better than that boy she was currently seeing. Even the Thatcher's boy, Quinton, whom everyone knew was a closet case.

Now that she thought of it, where was Rory? Emily had not seen her since she had exused herself after being introduced to the Prewetts' son, Gideon. Maybe Richard had seen her………ah! There he was at the bar. Emily made her way through the throng of people, nodding her head in greeting to the ones who said hello.

"Richard, have you seen Rory recently?" she asked as soon as she reached him. He turned to her, and she was thankful to see that he wasn't drunk. Not that he drank heavily all the time, but lately she had noticed the combination of alcohal and cigar smoke hanging around him.

"Why yes, Emily, I have. She was outside talking to Logan Huntzberger. They looked like they knew eachother, because when I first saw them, he had his arm around her and they were talking to Jordan Chase. Never liked him. Jordan I mean, not Logan. They looked wonderful together, Emily. The perfect couple. Now, if you'll exuse me, I see some people I must talk to." Richard nodded to her, and headed towards some men he used to work with.

Oh alright, so he was _slightly_ drunk.

But she did get the information that she wanted. Logan Huntzberger, eh? Not a bad choice. He was an intelligant young man, good looking, and came from a very well known and respected family. Mitchum and Darlene had been friends with the Gilmores for a very long time. Darlene and Emily had been friends since collage, and a match between Rory and Logan would be the perfect way to join their families.

But, Emily stopped herself, she didn't want to think too far ahead. After all, Richard might have just seen Logan and Rory being friends, and blown it out of preportion. _I'd better go see if I can find them. That way I'll know for sure._

But after searching for a while, Rory was nowhere to be found. She wasn't outside, she wasn't inside, where could she be? Sighing, Emily turned to go back inside to her party, figuring that Rory had skipped out early without telling her.

But as she was on the patio about to go back in, she noticed a crowd of people gathered at the front door. There were two people there, talking quietly, and the rest of them seemed to be spectators. Surprised, she realized that the two people were Rory and _Dean_. Rory seemed to be upset, as Dean got in the car and drove away.

To Emily, it was obvious they had broken up, or at least had a big fight. She knew she should be thrilled that the couple was having problems, but she felt a twinge in the vicinity of her heart and recognized it a guilt. If she had not hosted this party, Rory and Dean might not be fighting. Or broken up. Whatever they were.

A blond head she recognized as Logan walked out of the crowd of onlookers, and stood _very_ close to Rory. He was saying something to her, but as Emily was too far away, she couldn't make out a single word of it. Rory turned to him, and smiled slightly. Emily's heart gave a small jump of excitement when Logan put his arm around her and led her back towards the pool house, where they had obviously been having a party earlier.

This party had actually been a success! Emily allowed herself a small smile. They might not be together yet, but there was chemestry between Logan and Rory that she could see even from here. She hurried off to tell Richard of her findings.

Richard was as happy as she was about the prospect of Logan and Rory's relationship, and the party continued without any sign of them or the people they had been with when Rory and Dean broke up (she decided that was what happened) and Emily and Richard assumed that they were still in the pool house having their own fun.

The party ended later, about eleven o'clock, and Emily and Richard were doing their dutys as hosts and seeing the guests off. Emily noticed a limo pull up, and four people get in. She smiled slightly, dispite the fact that her granddaughter was obviously a little tipsy. Logan and his two friends (Colin and Finn she believed their names were) were a little silly, and pulled pranks quite often at Yale, but were caring people. Colin got into the limo first and Finn followed with one of Rory's hands in his as he helped her into the limo. Logan had her other hand, and on his face Emily could see an affectionate smile as he looked at Rory.

Watching as the limo door closed and it pulled away from the house, Emliy was shaken out of her thoughts by a small polite cough from beside her. She turned to see Darlene Huntzberger, Logan's mother and her dear friend, watching the limo as well.

"Noticed it too did you?" Darlene commented with a smile. "I've been keeping an eye on those two all night, and they would make a wonderful couple." She turned to Emily, and her smile became a grin. "It's been a while since we last saw each other."

"That it has. About those two, do you think we should meddle?"

"No, actually. I think they can do this on their own. They don't need our help." Darlene and Emily shared another smile, and Richard and Mitchum, across the room, rolled their eyes.


End file.
